Dia dos Namorados
by dlz
Summary: MM. É o primeiro dia dos namorados para Lois e Clark após os eventos do episódio final. R&R


**Disclaimer**: Trata-se de uma história cujo único propósito é entreter sem a intenção de infringir os direitos autorais das obras nas quais foram inspiradas ou auferir qualquer lucro.

* * *

><p>Digitando incessantemente os teclados do seu computador no décimo sexto andar do Planeta Diário, onde agora compartilhava uma sala com seu noivo, Lois Lane alongava lentamente a coluna para ajeitar a postura e movia o pescoço de um lado a outro sem mover os olhos do monitor. Precisava terminar aquele prazo a qualquer custo, e quando finalmente se deu conta de que completava a última frase, sorriu triunfante. Releu o último parágrafo da reportagem sobre como Superman mais uma vez salvou o planeta de uma colisão com um asteróide de proporções gigantescas, e a enviou por e-mail a Perry White. Sorriu, vibrante, e olhou para a aliança em seu dedo. Sabia que em algum lugar do mundo seu amado estava realizando mais algum salvamento, e nada a deixava mais orgulhosa do que isso.<p>

A morena então suspirou, e se levantou. Caminhou pela sala até a janela, ao que viu as ruas frias e úmidas de Metropolis movimentadas. A imagem de um coração pulsante enorme vibrava na fachada espelhada do edifício onde estava instalada a Torre da Vigilância. Era Dia dos Namorados, e Lois sorriu à homenagem de Chloe àquela data, provavelmente na tentativa de lembrá-la de que aquela não deveria ser uma noite para ficar até tarde no jornal. Mal sabia a prima, no entanto, que trabalho, excepcionalmente naquela noite, não era uma opção. Desde que Clark assumiu sua identidade como último filho de Krypton conhecido mundialmente pela alcunha de Superman, título que lhe fora conferido pela própria Lois quando da reportagem da sua primeira aparição pública há nove meses, as coisas haviam mudado um pouco. Mas Lois estava feliz, por ela e por Clark. De repente, sua caixa de entrada disparou a recepção de uma nova mensagem, e Lois voltou para o computador, ao que leu o correio de Perry sinalizando a área de impressão para a matéria de Lois na edição do dia seguinte, parabenizando-a por cópia. Indiferente, mas satisfeita pelo trabalho cumprido, desligou sua máquina e se ajeitou para sair, pegando o casaco e a bolsa sobre o encosto da cadeira.

Já da porta, Lois se virou para ver se não havia esquecido mais alguma coisa, e apagou a luz do escritório. Virou-se para sair, e parou abruptamente, sorrindo ao finalmente se dar conta. Não havia imaginado coisa alguma. Virou-se novamente e lá estava ele, olhando-a da janela, flutuando do lado de fora do Planeta Diário, com sua capa vermelha esvoaçante, e os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Lois abriu um sorriso enorme, e Superman retribuiu. Ele então descruzou os braços e apontou o dedo para cima, ao que Lois sinalizou positivamente com a cabeça. A morena caminhou apressada para o elevador e apertou o botão que a levaria para o terraço enquanto vestia o casaco.

Ao abrir a porta, viu Superman acender as velas sobrepostas a uma mesa preparada com um jantar romântico. Por sorte, não ventava muito naquela noite, mas ainda assim fazia frio, e Lois fechou o casaco, sem tirar os olhos do amado, que apenas levantou o rosto para vê-la.

"Gostaria que pudéssemos ter ido àquele restaurante que você tanto gosta, mas não consegui reservas..." disse ele.

Ela sorriu. Depois de quase um ano, ainda era maravilhoso ver como Clark Kent e Superman haviam se tornado duas pessoas completamente diferentes, mesmo no jeito de falar. Havia muito mais confiança e firmeza em Superman, ao passo que Clark Kent, ao menos quando estavam próximos de outras pessoas, não passava de um sujeito atrapalhado, tímido, e por vezes até mesmo gago.

"Eu realmente queria que esse dia tivesse saído como planejamos na semana passada" completou ele. "Mas espero que possamos compensar com os poucos minutos que nos restam antes da meia-noite"

Superman puxou a cadeira para Lois, mas ela não se conteve. Correu para o amado, que a envolveu num abraço, e os dois se beijaram apaixonadamente.

"Feliz Dia dos Namorados, Lois" disse ele, enquanto se desvencilhavam lentamente, fitando um ao outro nos olhos.

A morena sorriu e se virou para a mesa. Estava tudo maravilhoso, a louça, as taças, o espumante no balde com gelo, e a rosa vermelha no centro da mesa, que Lois gentilmente pegou e aproximou ao rosto para sentir o perfume. Mas nada daquilo importava para ela. Por mais gentil e romântico que fosse, era estar com o homem da sua vida que realmente fazia a diferença, e os momentos que passavam juntos é que passaram a ter verdadeiro significado na sua vida. Valorizar cada instante com ele era sua principal meta, pois sabia que havia um mundo inteiro lá fora com o qual deveria compartilhá-lo.

"Sabe... existe um jeito mais romântico de passarmos esse final de Dia dos Namorados" sugeriu ela, encarando-o com malícia.

Superman sorriu, também malicioso, ciente das intenções de sua amada noiva, de modo que a tomou nos braços, e alçou voo sobre os céus de Metropolis.

Poucos minutos depois, ao aterrissarem na varanda do edifício onde moravam, Superman abriu a janela para a noiva entrar, seguindo logo atrás dela. Os dois sorriam enquanto se olhavam. Era o segundo Dia dos Namorados que passavam juntos, ainda que a menos de alguns instantes para acabar. A morena olhou discretamente para o relógio na parede para confirmar: faltavam quatro minutos para a meia-noite.

"Ainda está contando?" perguntou ele.

"Sempre" respondeu ela, tirando o casaco, e jogando-o ao chão.

Superman olhou o gesto com reprovação, mas sorriu, enquanto se inclinava para ajuntar a vestimenta e jogá-la sobre o sofá. Lois, no entanto, não tinha tempo a perder. Empurrou-o contra o sofá, fazendo-o inesperadamente cair sobre as almoçadas, jogou os scarpins para os cantos e puxou um pouco a saia para se sentar em seu colo. Ele sorriu, e a abraçou, enquanto carinhosamente Lois beijava-o nas faces e nos lábios, deslizando os dedos entre suas madeixas. O homem de aço também achou que não precisava mais se comportar tão bem naquele dado momento, e moveu suas mãos até encontrar os botões da camisa de seda de sua bela noiva, abrindo-os gentilmente até sentir a pele quente e macia da parte de seus seios não cobertos pela fina e delicada lingerie que usava entre seus dedos. Lois gemeu em seus lábios, e Superman segurou-a firme pelas nádegas, puxando-a para si. A morena não apenas sentiu sua saia rasgar na lateral, fazendo com que ambos rissem, mas não a ponto de pararem de se beijar, como também o volume que se avantajava sobre a malha azul de Superman crescer entre suas pernas, ao que rebolou sensualmente em seu colo sentindo sua própria genitália quente e úmida pulsar ansiosamente. Beijando-o incessantemente, Lois olhou-o nos olhos e, sabendo que aquele era o sinal, Superman se afastou, enquanto ela se levantava lentamente. Ele então correu velozmente para o quarto, e voltou em menos de um segundo somente vestido em seus boxers.

"Um dia..." disse ela referindo-se ao fato de que ainda não havia aprendido como remover Superman de sua malha o mais depressa possível nos momentos apaixonantes a dois.

Clark sorriu e se aproximou, e os dois se beijaram novamente. Lois então o fez mais uma vez se sentar no sofá, e se propôs a um striptease. Lenta e sensualmente, abriu a saia, ou o que sobrou dela, e a fez deslizar pelas suas longas pernas torneadas. Lascivamente, deu uma volta, revelando a micro-lingerie que usava, e que deixava desnuda suas nádegas firmes e empinadas. O moreno apenas observava, cheio de desejo. A camisa semi-aberta de Lois revelava o decote sensual e parte da lingerie preta de renda. Ela então terminou de desabotoar a peça, que facilmente deslizou de seus ombros e braços para cair ao chão, ao lado da saia. Vestida agora apenas com as duas peças da lingerie preta, Lois soltou as madeixas antes presas pela metade e ajeitou os longos cabelos negros que caíam sobre os ombros.

Fascinado, Clark segurou-a pela mão e a puxou para si. Lois se sentou novamente em seu colo com as pernas abertas e os dois se beijaram, enquanto o moreno deslizava as mãos pelas costas da amada até encontrar suas nádegas, cravando seus dedos em sua carne. Puxou-a então mais para si, e Lois sentiu a ereção de Clark entre suas virilhas, enquanto ele brincava com os dedos dentro de sua calcinha. Nisso, sua genitália já inflamava de tamanho desejo. Ela tratou de rebolar sobre o membro de Clark, e ele o removeu rapidamente de dentro de seus boxers, enquanto Lois levantava as pernas apenas para tirar a calcinha e sentar-se novamente sobre o pênis erétil do noivo, que deslizou para dentro de sua vagina já completamente receptiva. O moreno gemeu ao sentir seu membro penetrar Lois e mergulhou os lábios em seus protuberantes seios, enquanto desnudava-os da lingerie, revelando os mamilos entumecidos que tratou de mordiscar e chupar enquanto sua bela noiva dançava e rebolava em seu colo com movimentos sincronizados de subida e descida que o faziam perder a razão. Lane extasiava a cada estocada do membro de Clark, e ao intensificar os movimentos sentiu suas pernas formigarem e seus batimentos cardíacos acelerarem. Nisso, notou que o noivo também estava prestes a atingir o orgasmo enquanto inclinava a cabeça contra o encosto do sofá, e sorria arrebatado com os olhos fechados.

Foi então que ambos gemeram alto, e Lois colidiu seu corpo suado sobre o de Clark, que a abraçou. Tentando recuperar o fôlego, a morena deslizou para o lado do noivo, e os dois se ajeitaram no sofá. Deitados, Clark a abraçou por trás, e Lois desfaleceu sobre uma almofada, com um enorme sorriso nos lábios enquanto o rubor lhe queimava as faces.

"Quer ir para a cama?" perguntou Clark ao notar que Lois estava mais descansada.

"Não..." respondeu ela. "Vamos ficar aqui mais um pouco, juntinhos"

Clark sorriu, removeu os cabelos de sua face, e beijou-a.

"Feliz Dia dos Namorados, Clark" disse ela. "E não caia no sono... porque depois tem mais"


End file.
